


Love The Way You Smell

by TaymeeLove



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Kink Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, CumSlut!Yuri, Hung Otabek, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, un beta'd, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: There are two things Yuri loves most about Otabek's body .... his dick and his cum.





	Love The Way You Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri's age is unspecified so see him whatever age you like.
> 
> Based on this post sent to me in a group chat for my other ship but I thought I'd work perfectly here.
> 
>   
> 

No one would have guessed by looking at him, as far as Otabek thought at least, that Yuri would be a total cum slut. 

They had started their relationship on normal terms, with normal terms, but it all changed after Yuri moved to Kazakhstan. They hadn't wanted to move that fast, but after the first time Otabek sent a picture it was all Yuri could think of was to get him inside of him at any and all moments. Even if Yuri was tired after his performance and all the press, the second he entered Otabek's hotel room he would always fall to his knees. 

"I love the smell of you here, Beka," Yuri moaned out before occupying his mouth. 

His cheeks hallowed and his throat opened as he swallowed all Otabek had for him. Otabek never thought that he was big until he was with Yuri. His dick was at least twice as big as his boyfriends and thicker too. Yuri never seemed to mind though, it was almost as if he loved Otabek more when he saw the size of him. 

"You're mouth his amazing and I wish that I could do to you what you do to me." Otabek told Yuri, stroking a hand through Yuri's long blonde hair. 

Breathing through his nose, Yuri hummed his agreement around Otabek before swallowing more down. His nose almost touching the curly hair at the base, and Otabek knew he wouldn't stop until he reached there. Otabek had learned that when he praised Yuri while the other boy was on his knees like this that after every praise he'd swallow more and more until he reached Otabek's base. 

Otabek's head fell back against the pillows as he gently fucked up into Yuri's mouth. He knew that it annoyed the younger boy when he did this, so he liked to sometimes just to get a reaction. Yuri allowed him to move his hips for a few moments before he changed his position. He tightened his hold on Otabek's thighs so he couldn’t move anymore as his hands pushed down on Otabek's hops. He looked up through his lashes with fiery eyes telling Otabek not to do that again before he started bobbing his head again. 

"Fine," Otabek conceded. "I'll let you do all the work like you like to. Your so good at it anyways. I could just lay here and do nothing and still get off. You'd like that wouldn't you? You like it if I just laid here while you did everything?" 

The questions weren't answered with words, just as he'd expected they wouldn't be, but they were answered with Yuri slipping the rest of the way down. With all of Otabek in his mouth Yuri started playing around with his tongue, it danced a worm on the underside of Otabek over the vein there. He swallowed and kept swallowing until he felt Otabek twitch in his mouth. He knew the signs of when Otabek was close by now and pulled off until just Otabek's tip was in his mouth. With one hand, Yuri moved up and down Otabek's dick, with the other he took his pointer finger and thumb and rubbed tiny circles under his head. His mouth gently around the tip as he sucked until he felt the first splashes of Otabek's cum on his tongue. He moved his hands to swallow Otabek whole again and drank every drop he was given. 

"Your such a good boy," Otabek praised like he always does. It was his way of begging Yuri to stop sucking and start kissing him. Most of the time, like now, it didn't work and Yuri kept sucking even as Otabek twitched with over stimulation. 

"Haven't had enough yet have you?" Otabek breathed out, hoping his voice didn't betray the smile on his face that Yuri's closed eyes couldn't see. 

"Never enough," Yuri said with a smirk after pulling off Otabek's dick with a pop. "I'm not full yet." 

Yuri moved down farther as he brought his mouth back to Otabek, this time to his balls. He massaged them between his lips as he sucked gently on them. The taste of sweat burst onto his taste buds, bringing the bitter sense of flavor dancing there to a halt as it was replaced with a more salty one. He continued his ministrations with the muscle in his mouth as one of his hands gently stroked Otabek back to hard, his other hand behind him pushing inside of him. 

The slick sounds of Yuri fingering himself and Yuri sucking on Otabek's balls rang in Otabek's ears. Being young and an alpha, as long as he didn't get a knot it was easy for Otabek to get hard again, and Yuri knew this and always used it to his advantage when he felt insatiable and Otabek wasn't in rut. 

"Come on up here, baby," Otabek teased when his dick was almost all the way hard again. 

Yuri loved to feel the way it grew inside of him, stretching him even farther as it enlarged even more. Yuri didn't need to be told twice, and popped his mouth off of Otabek's balls with a smile. His slick making it easier he sunk down, impaling himself with Otabek in one movement. 

Otabek sucked in a breath as he was enveloped in Yuri's wet heat. He knew this would be one of the nights were Yuri would ride him until he felt like he couldn't give anymore and he was fully ready for it. 

Yuri bounced on his lap for what felt like days before he finally popped a knot. Yuri didn't go easy on him still though, he continued to move his hips in little figure eights after just to feel spurt after spurt of Otabek's cum fill him every few minutes. 

"You're going to be so full of my pups after this," Otabek praised rubbing a hand on Yuri's belly. 

"That's the plan. I only hope the one's I swallowed earlier don't mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two -- Praise Kink. Overstimulation. Size Kink.


End file.
